Pokemon Diaries
by Violet Rust
Summary: Robin is a young Pokemon trainer. After finding her friend N, she discovers that something sinister is at work, something involving Team Rocket, something that involves Silver...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Eevee!" I cried "Use Quick Attack!" Eevee rammed into the side of Gary's Umbreon, knocking it out. "No fair!" Gary groaned "Mine's evolved and yours isn't! How did that happen?"

"Well, Eevee's a way higher level than Umbreon, despite not being evolved." I said, feeding Eevee a berry.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure walking towards the town. "Hey Gary, let's go see Ash." I said, gesturing towards him.

"Hello there." I said "It's been a long time. I bet you don't even remember Gary, seeing as it's been years since you last saw him in Sinnoh."

"Hey! Why do I have this reputation for forgetting people?" Ash protested.

"Because you DO forget about everyone as soon as you go to a different region." I replied "Then you see them again and expect them to still be your best friend."

"I…um…"

"Have you had any idea how long me and Gary have been waiting to battle?" I was shouting now.

"Robin, why are you getting so beat up about this?" asked Gary. Then a mischievous grin came to his face. "You don't have a THING for Ash, do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I most definitely do NOT."

"Then why are you so angry then?" snickered Ash.

"Because I find you EXTREMELY annoying."

"Wait! I know!" laughed Gary "You're annoyed because he's annoying Gary Oak, the love of your life!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE YOU OR ASH OR BROCK OR TRACY OR CILAN OR CLEMONT OR ANYONE!"I yelled.

They stared at each other for a second. Then Mr Impossibly Annoying Ash went and said: "What about N?" He had to say that, didn't he. I had to stop myself from bringing out my Ninetales and annihilating his face. I ran off, Eevee clinging to my shoulder to avoid falling, with Gary in pursuit and with Ash standing there like an idiot.

I made it to the woods on the outside of Pallet town and climbed a tree to hide in the thick foliage. I buried my face in Eevee's soft fur and tried not to scream obscenities about that highly annoying kid.

"Robin?" called Gary from below the tree "Are you up there?"

"No. I'm not here. You can go home now." I snapped. Instead, he climbed up to join me. "So you do have a thing for N?" he asked, gentler this time.

"I am NOT in love with N!" I said, blushing slightly.

"Then why were you so upset?"

I took a deep breath, hugging Eevee close to me. "Me and N shared a deep friendship. We could understand each other. I can't believe he just disappeared on me like that. After we'd beaten team Plasma and saved Reshiram (And guess what? Ash took all the credit for that!) he vanished, just leaving behind a note saying 'Goodbye Robin. I've gone to discover more about the world. From N.' and I haven't seen him since. I was in my sleeping bag on the other side of the camp. He could have woken me up and told me he was going. But no, he just left me a note. I'm getting worried about him, because if he was in trouble, we would never know. What if Ghetsis got his hands on him? N's not exactly in the safest situation."

"Oh." said Gary. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why didn't you go and look for him?"

"I'd been away from Pallet for a year. I was homesick."

"Don't you want to go back to Unova and look for him now?"

"Yeah. But the thing is, I don't know if he's even IN Unova anymore."

"Oh." He said again. After a long pause, he said: "Do you want me to go now?"

I nodded, and he climbed down from the tree and walked out of the forest.

"What should I do, Eevee?" I whispered.

"Eevee." She replied, and it sounded like she was saying "I don't know." I hugged her tightly and stroked her fluffy brown fur. It was unusual for Gary to be so sensitive to other people's feelings, so it must have really seemed like something was wrong. I was really starting to miss N, and I didn't have a way to contact him. But where in the world was he…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was only when I fell out of the tree in the middle of the night that I'd realised I's fallen asleep there. Luckily the floor was covered in a blanket of leaves that cushioned my fall, and I could see Eevee curled up on a thick branch up in the tree.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I whispered to the Pokémon I'd disturbed. I climbed back into the tree, lifted Eevee into my arms, and carried her gently back to Professor Oak's lab, because that was nearer than my house.

I opened the door to the lab and turned the light on. This obviously disturbed Eevee and her eyes half opened.

"Eevee?" She said drowsily.

"It's fine Eevee. You can go back to sleep." I whispered, and set her down on an armchair.

"Eevee." She murmured, snuggling into the cushions, and then she fell asleep again. I calculated that it was about midday in Unova, so I turned on the computer to email Iris.

 **Hi Iris. Ash was being even more annoying than usual today (I didn't even know that was possible), and he brought up N. After talking to Gary about him, I think I want to go and look for him. The thing is, I have no idea where he could be. Do you have any ideas?**

 **From Robin X**

I paused or a moment, then deleted the 'Hi Iris' part and CC'd in Misty, Red, Blue and Alain. I would have emailed Silver too, but he didn't have an email address that I knew of.

After a few minutes (SERIOUSLY Iris? Who checks their emails THAT much?), I got a reply.

 **Hi Robin! N mentioned to me a while ago that he wanted to get a closer look at some of the wild areas in Unova that aren't the forests he and his sisters always hid in. Maybe start by looking in the mountains, grasslands, swamps and stuff? If you do find him, pls let me know!**

 **From Iris :p**

Ok, I had a starting point. I walked over to Eevee and sat down on the chair next to her. I'd set off for Unova tomorrow. I was actually looking forward to it. Things get boring in Pallet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pokéball! Go!" cried a familiar voice. I ran forwards to see a green-haired teenager throw a Pokéball at a random Bisharp. After two seconds of being in there, Bisharp broke out, rolled it's eyes, and sprinted into the forest.

I clapped slowly, walking out onto the rocky surface he was on. "Hello, N. Great skills there. Did you weaken it or even befriend it first?"

"Robin? It's great to see you!" he said, trying to sweep me into a hug. I shook it off.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Lost." He replied "I've been wondering around for a few days, trying to find out where I am."

"I meant where did you disappear off to when you left me with just a note and a bunch of confusion? And I've been walking around for a week trying to find you."

"Um…so you've been tracking me down? That's kind of creepy…"

"What do you expect a friend to do? Sit around and assume you're fine? You don't exactly avoid trouble, do you? What if Reshiram went on another rampage and accidently killed you? What if you jumped in front of a Pokémon's attack to try and stop the damage? WHAT IF GHETSIS FOUND YOU?"

Eevee jumped in front of him, growling.

"Woah! Calm down, Robin! I mean-"

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN, NATURAL HARMONIA GROPIUS?"

He looked hurt. "Please don't call me that. I don't want to be known by the name Ghetsis gave me. I don't want to be the person he wanted me to be."

"Sorry, N." I said, my anger dying. "I guess I lost my temper. But what do you expect from abandoning a friend in the middle of nowhere?" At that particular moment, N's stomach decided to roar like a furious Arcanine. "You hungry?" I asked. He nodded.

I opened my rucksack and brought out a handful of berries that my Bayleef normally likes to eat. N looked delighted, and was about to put one in his mouth. Then he stopped, remembering something.

"Er, Robin, I'm not a Pokémon. I can't eat these." He said, rather unconvincingly.

"N, I'm not stupid. I know you're a Zoroark."

"Oh." He popped a few berries into his mouth. He didn't seem particularly surprised.

I fed Eevee some berries. And then a thought occurred to me. "Hey N? You were trying to catch a Bisharp before?"

"I'm trying to become a trainer."

"Well you have a long way to go. Did you pick a starter up from Professor Juniper?"

"A starter?"

"N, it's the things like this that made me realise you're a Pokémon disguised as a human. A starter Pokémon is your first one, which you can use to battle wild Pokémon to make catching them easier. If you try and catch a Pokémon that isn't a low level without battling it first, there isn't really much of a chance of you getting it."

"Oh…could we get a starter Pokémon tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My mobile phone started blasting its ringtone loudly in the night. Ugh. I grabbed it and answered the video call quickly before N woke up. I ran a bit further through the forest we'd set up camp in for the night, and then looked down at the screen.

"Red? It's the middle of the night!"

"Oh wait…sorry, I'm in Kanto. The time zone's different."  
"It's fine. What did you call me for?"

"I got your email about N!"  
"Is it NOW you check your emails, after I found him?" I laugh.

"WAIT WHAT? That's great!"

"We didn't exactly have the best reunion, but at least we know he's safe."

"Bye the way, Robin, I saw you CC'd in Blue, Misty, Iris and Alain? Why BLUE?"

"He's a skilled trainer. He might have known something. Speaking of which, I should call them up and tell them."

"Yeah. Bye!"

I called up Blue, who claimed to have known where N was all along. Wow. I hung up before he could tell me any more stories about his 'genius'. Then I called Misty, who hadn't met N before, but was happy I'd found him. Alain didn't answer, so I left him a voicemail. Me and Gary laughed about how Ash would take the credit and get yet ANOTHER movie deal (which was probably true), and by this point it was getting lighter.

I decided to call up Iris. She normally got up pretty early anyway. I had to ring her a few times before she answered, and once she did she didn't look very happy I'd woken her up until I told her I found N.

"What was he doing?" she asked.

"He wanted to become a trainer, but he really stinks at it."

"Why? I thought he'd be a good trainer? He really understands the Pokémon."

"Um…yeah." I wasn't going to tell her that was because N WAS a Pokémon yet. "He just doesn't understand the mechanics of training yet. We're getting his starter tomorrow."

"Great! But I don't know how he'll pick one. He loves them all. By the way, did anyone else you emailed have any info?"

"No. I didn't really expect them to, to be honest. The only person I felt like would know anything much, besides you, was Silver for some reason."

"Silver? We haven't seen him in years. How would he know anything?"

"I don't know. But I felt like he would. I don't have his email anyway."  
"Do you have his phone number?"  
"Yeah, but every time I call it, it goes to voicemail."

"Well why aren't you looking for him then?"

"I figured he just wasn't answering because he hates everyone. If there was a problem, he wouldn't want my help anyway."

"Why don't you call him now? Tell me if he answers!"

"Ok, I'll see you soon then, I guess."

"Bye!"

I flipped through my contacts and found the name 'Silver'. I wasn't really sure why I had him in my contacts, but I did. I waited for the phone to dial, but instead of there being the usual robotic voice saying "Sorry, the person you're calling can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone." like I'd expected, I heard Silver's voice in a mess of noise, yelling "TEAMS …KALOS…GIOVANNI…LAUNCH FOUNDATION…MEWTHREE…HELP!" before the phone was put down on his side.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, quickly redialling. Unfortunately, I was met with voicemail. I quickly rang up Iris again, and told her in a panicked voice what had happened.

"Robin, grab N and find out what's happening. I'm here if you need me. Text me when we can meet up. It sounds like you need to hurry." she replied.

"Yeah, I do. Bye."

I ran quickly back to the campfire, and saw N asleep.

"N! Wake up!" I shouted urgently. He stirred in his sleep, but didn't get up.

"N! WAKE UP!" I shouted louder, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him awake.

"What is it?" he asked. I was already dragging him to his feet. I pulled him through the forest in the direction of the nearest town.

I told him about Silver's message. He still didn't really understand why I was so agitated.

"Have you heard of Mewtwo?"I asked him.

"No…is it related to Mew? Mew's like a celebrity to Pokémon." he replied.

"Mewtwo is a clone of Mew, which was created with genetic modifications by Team Rocket. After he was created, he tried to destroy the humans, clone all the Pokémon, destroy all the regular Pokémon and create a world of just clones. He stopped trying to do this when Ash threw himself between him and Mew, who he was battling. What Ash was trying to achieve by this, I don't know, but Mewtwo interpreted it as a sign that humans do care about Pokémon, and then he vanished without a trace, removing even the memory of himself. We later encountered Mewtwo again, and this time he wasn't so hostile. I eventually managed to re-gain the memory from him. But if Team Rocket is creating another clone of Mew…this could spell disaster."

"Cloning Pokémon for their own gain? That's awful!" N said, shocked.

"I know. And they couldn't control Mewtwo, but now they know what NOT to do in the cloning process, they could potentially create a clone they CAN control and is even more powerful. But the thing I don't understand is why they need Silver."

"Who is Silver, exactly, anyway?" I forgot N didn't know him.

"Silver is Giovanni's son. He isn't the nicest of people, let's say. He hates Team Rocket with passion."

"Oh…ok. Why do you want to rescue someone like that, though?"

"He's built up walls of defences, giving himself a cold, hating outside exterior. However, I don't think he's that bad at all on the inside."

"Ok…we'd better find out about this 'Launch Foundation' then."


	5. Chapter 5

Me and N sat in a library we found, searching through books and web pages. I'd texted Iris, Red, Blue, Misty and Alain and asked them to meet us here. It wouldn't be long until Iris arrived, but it would take the others a long time to get here. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Alain to come, seeing as Silver mentioned Kalos, which was where Alain already was. But Alain told me it was fine, and he could use a bit of travelling right now.

I frantically skimmed through countless tourist guidebooks, looking for 'Launch Foundation', while N searched the internet. All my Pokémon (Eevee, Ninetales, Bayleef, Sandslash, Charmander and Dragonair) rummaged through piles of books with us. There was nothing so far.

The thought came to mind that we hadn't got N a starter Pokémon yet, but it didn't really matter. He would probably release it immediately anyway.

Iris burst through the door and shouted "Hi Robin! Hi N!" before being shushed by the librarian. She murmured a brief apology and ran over to join us.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"No." N replied "But I can't shake the feeling that I've heard of the Launch Foundation before…"

Iris sat down to join us with our research. After what seemed like an eternity, a bit of writing in an architecture guide caught my eye:

 **Launch Foundation Building**

 **The Launch Foundation building, located in the Kalos region, used to be the headquarters of a company that developed unique electronics. The company was unsuccessful and closed down. The building is no longer in use, but the architecture is stunning.**

It then waffled on a bit about the design and architecture, which I didn't pay much attention to. It showed a picture of the building and a map of where to find it, which I snapped a picture of.

"GUYS! I've found it!"

My Pokémon rushed over to me, and Iris and N followed. At that moment, Red and Blue walked through the door, bickering about something, with Misty in the middle, looking very annoyed.

"Hi!" I said "We've found it!"

"Where is it?" Misty asked.

"Kalos." I replied showing her the map.

"Ok, we've only just got here, and now we have to go to Kalos."groaned red.  
"Hey! That's not her fault!" said Blue. He wouldn't say that normally, but he always disagrees with what Red says. And I mean ALWAYS.

"We don't have time for arguments right now!" I said. "Let's tell Alain and Gary to meet us in Kalos, and then get going!"


End file.
